Servant Shorts
by jtnlflash
Summary: A collection of shorts about various Servants and the encounters with one another.
1. Gawain

Title: Nightless Charisma

Servant: [Saber] Gawain

* * *

"Dear Brother."

To think she'd be summoned.

"Dear Brother, I'm so happy to be able to meet you again."

After having been summoned for humanity's sake by his Master for the longest time, he should have been used to encountering both familiar and new faces from across human history.

"Dear Brother?"

He had encountered a dozen variations of his King, his fellow comrades in arms, and even opponents he had faint memories of facing in previous summons. There was no doubt that meeting her would one day had been a possibility, especially due to her own achievements making it possible to summon her.

"Master… Is Lord Gawain alright?" the newly summoned Lancer with her hand in front of her mouth to prevent him from hearing. Being a Servant, his senses had heard them nonetheless.

The red-headed girl who was his Master looked up at him with eyes of concern. "Is something wrong, Gawain? I just summoned someone you knew, right? Don't tell me it's someone you have trouble with."

"T-Trouble? Dear Brother, that can't be right?!"

The panic of the armored knight with the lance was a sight to behold in the summoning room. To think a Knight of the Round Table would behave in such a way… then again, he had seen how Mordred behaved come summertime.

Gareth, his younger sibling and comrade under the King of Knights, had been summoned to join them in their cause. Memories of those days past before he became a servant flashed through his mind as his hand unconsciously reached out.

"E-Eh? Dear Brother?" Gareth's frantic movements stopped the moment he placed his hand on the mop of blonde hair that was nostalgic to him.

"There's no trouble at all, Master," he informed them. "I was merely taken aback by the sudden reunion. Welcome, Gareth. I'm thrilled to be able to fight beside you again."

"Taken aback? You were less surprised when Maid Alter came to greet you," his Master replied. "Actually, you're smile's kind of creeping me out."

That couldn't have been the case, could it? Still, to have his younger sibling and fellow knight fighting alongside him again… though he had gotten used to joining Sir Lancelot, Sir Tristan, and Sir Bedivere in battle, the thought of fighting with Gareth again was strangely exciting to the Knight of the Sun.

"Dear Brother… No, Lord Gawain… Could you please stop ruffling my hair? I'll get angry," Gareth pouted. While she tried to hide her embarrassment, she did not try to force his hand off her. Actually, she was using her hands to shade her eyes. "Er… Dear Brother?"

So she had been summoned as Lancer. That would allow for plenty more flexible options in battle much like Tristan's summoning as an Archer had done for their team. He couldn't wait to introduce her to their King and to the other knights. They would be just as surprised as he had been.

"Gawain… You might want to lay off on the headpats..."

He was beaming, thinking of Bedivere and Tristan's reactions when he would bring Gareth to see them. There was also showing Gareth to each and every version of their King. It was almost a hazing ritual at that point, but the image of Gareth's surprise, bewilderment, and shock would be well worth seeing.

"Hahaha~!" Gawain couldn't resist laughing.

"Lord Gawain… I'm going to go bald…," he heard Gareth speak, but he was too distracted by his own thoughts to stop. He was smiling brightly. In fact, he was smiling far too brightly for a normal person.

"His smile's like the sun…," their Master closed her eyes. "This is ridiculous."

Fighting back against that smile was certainly impossible for the Master and for Gareth. Gawain himself could not stop himself from generating such a radiant aura from his body. He was elated, positively glowing with happiness. This was literal.

Unable to escape Gawain's headpat or find their way out of the room while blinded by a light as bright as the sun, Gareth and their Master could only endure until it was over.

It is said that since that day of Gareth's summoning, the Knight of the Sun's power grew. Whenever he went into the battlefield, the world became Nightless, amplifying the power of his Numeral of the Saint.

[Skill Rank Up]: [Charisma E] to [Nightless Charisma B]

* * *

_I'm back as a writer here? I may have wanted to write this since Gawain's strengthening was shortly after Gareth's reveal on JP._

_Extra:_

_Though his fellow Servants appreciated his strengthening as a welcome addition to helping their Master accomplish her goals, they were none-the-wiser about how he had gotten stronger. However, Gareth and their Master had been reported to have occasionally mumbled something to one another every time he returned from the battlefield._

"_So he was a siscon..." "Dear Brother, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel about this..."_


	2. Vlad III (Extra)

Title: Kazikli Bey (Multipurpose)

Servant: [Lancer] Vlad III (Extra)

* * *

"G-Gah! S-Scary Uncle Vlad, did I do something wrong?"

There was that typical reaction from the little dragon girl whenever they met.

"Heh. What's a matter, missy? I was just here to talk to my Comrade."

"I-Is that so? T-Then, let me move out of the way for you."

Despite being a rambunctious idol idolizing kid, Elizabeth Bathory always seemed to grow meek at the mere sight of him. He couldn't exactly blame her, however. His appearance aside, they also had a history with each other buried in their memories prior to their summoning by their current Master.

"O-Ouch! Eli-Eli, your nails are kind of..."

"Oh, sorry deerlet!"

Seeing the younger version (lily) of the Blood Countess run away in fear like a child made the battle hardened warrior frown. The lack of dignity irked him for one. Furthermore, she was running from him and over to his Berserker alternative who was sewing while sitting elegantly on an ottoman. To be bested by his other self was admittedly vexing. It only served to make his scowl wider.

"Sir Vlad?" his red-headed Master's concern broke his focus. "What did you want to talk about?"

Though his eyes were still glancing over in his Berserker self's direction, he answered her. "The green hunter requested for me to pass a message to you, Comrade. Come by the simulation room tonight. He is ready to teach you about traps."

"Robin did? I'll make sure to remember that then. Thanks for passing along the message, Sir Vlad," the young girl smiled at him.

To give a bloody impaler such as him a thankful expression, his Master was certainly strong hearted. Then again, she had been capable of managing and accommodating to dozens upon dozens of other Servants. She had courage and compassion in her he wished the young Blood Countess had.

"Sir Vlad…? Do you have something on your mind?" the redhead tilted her head. She had noticed him glancing in the other direction.

"Ahem… It's nothing," he coughed and stepped back to maintain his composure. "It's simply the usual. Seeing that girl, no matter what the form, causes some negative memories to arise."

"Eh? That's no good," she frowned. "Can I do anything to help?"

That was their Master for you - always the altruist. She was also a tad heavy handed in making sure servants with grudges against one another got along or at least could fight side by side together. Arjuna and Karna, for example, were even made to dress up and pose for a picture for the sake of the Alter girl.

He was not going to allow that, however. "No. Leave me to my devices, Comrade. That is a rage I wish to carry with me as a miserable memory."

Unfortunately for him, his amiable Comrade was not one to step down. "Well, I'm fine with you keeping a pile of secrets, but I also don't want Eli-Eli to be so scared of you. I was thinking of putting together a Lancer frontline for one of our future team compositions..."

"Comrade I-"

"Hey, Sir Vlad!" the redhead called his name, but it was not directed at him. It was directed at the other him, the Berserker.

"Yes, Master?" the vampire version of him looked up from his knitting.

"Can you teach Lancer how to make dolls like you?"

"C-Comrade!" he nearly choked. What was this lass saying?

Elizabeth, who had been watching his Berserker self knit, stood up in shock. "Eh? Uncle Vlad is going to teach the other Uncle Vlad?"

He was not going to learn how to knit from his other self. If he didn't actually respect his contracted Master, he would have impaled her for such absurdity. Certainly, his other self would agree with him.

Then again, his other self was a Berserker for a reason.

"Teach? Kukuku," the mad Count Dracula chuckled, "I'm currently busy making a new scapegoat, but I suppose if my other self would like to learn, I wouldn't mind."

"There's no n-"

"That'd be great. Eli-Eli, your other uncle's not so scary."

"No way. This Uncle Vlad's super strict and harsh. There's no way he's not scary," Elizabeth hid behind the chair his Berserker self was sitting on.

"Just watch. He'll be a little clumsy and soft since this is his first time," the redhead grabbed his shoulder and began to walk/drag him towards the duo.

His Comrade certainly knew how to push his buttons - assuming his inexperience and also trying to cheer Elizabeth Bathory up using him. If he was going to get away from this demeaning dialogue, he had no choice but to play along.

His pride, however, would not allow him to fail. It would be insulting.

"Tch. You misjudged me, Comrade," he clicked his tongue and grabbed a ball of yarn and a pair of needles from the basket on Berserker Vlad's lap. "My Kazikli Bey is far more effective."

When it came to elegance, certainly the version of him summoned as a Count was superior even as a Berserker. The current him was a warrior more than he was a monarch. Even so, there was one advantage he had - the Lancer class.

Skill in polearms could include even the long knitting needles. He, who was a master at impaling people with large stakes, could wield them with absolute proficiency. In mere seconds, he created a long pink tail warmer with heart patterned stitching. Before his Master or the dragon girl could react, he slipped the perfectly knit tail warmer onto the girl's tail and returned the ball of yarn and needles to the basket.

"E-Eh?" "W-What? U-Uncle?"

"Kwahahahaha~!" the man couldn't resist laughing. "I am no amateur, Comrade. Do you think what the Berserker me can do, I cannot? How foolish."

"Well, it is cute…," the Master commented, touching Elizabeth's tale. Doing so stealthily caused the dragon girl to jump when she felt it.

"Kyaa~! Deerlet!"

"A tail warmer. That's quite the novel idea you had there," his other self remarked. "I was also thinking it was getting too cold to be traipsing around such little clothing."

The comment made the Lancer smirk. "You didn't have the displeasure of seeing the young lass during the second Halloween. That version of her made even the older Blood Countess flush red."

"I've seen her afterwards and can agree," he nodded. "That aside, I'd like your thoughts on a cap that would fit her horns."

"You're asking me? Well, I suppose I do have a few ideas..."

His interest had been piqued. Though he had wanted to not get involved with Elizabeth Bathory, the insane monarch was another story entirely. He could get along with himself, albeit a [Mad Enhancement] added version of himself. Others had told him that he looked like the version of Vlad III with [Mad Enhancement] after all.

The Master had tried to get him to appear gentle to Elizabeth Bathory, but all she had succeeded in doing was to have him get along with his other self. She certainly thought she was making progress, however.

"Isn't this great, Eli-Eli? Your uncles are both thinking about you," she nudged the dragon girl with her elbow.

Elizabeth was not so sure. Actually, her knees were shaking where she stood. Though she appreciated they were making gifts for her, the low chuckles both men were making were intimidating. Her Master/manager had succeeded in putting together a dangerous combination of two proficient impalers as outfit designers.

"E-Eh? Uncle Vlad? Scary Uncle Vlad? Shouldn't I get a say in what clothes I get to model? I am an idol after all."

"A ribbed sweater would be..." "Bloomers would cover up..."

It was no use. They were in their own world.

"Oh, if you're thinking warm clothes for Eli-Eli, how about something like this?"

"Deerlet!"

Their Master joined in by pulling up an image on her electronic tablet to show the two of them.

Now having become the subject of the trio's ideas, the one who wanted to leave was Elizabeth Bathory. The young countess with dreams of being an idol was now in no position to leave as her Master/manager cut of her escape while the two version of her Uncle Vlad were fervently knitting design upon design of thick winter clothing for her. She was soon to be buried under a pile of clothing.

* * *

_I picture both Vlads as being able to make beautiful, intricate dolls and clothes. Lancers should totally be good at using knitting needles, right?_

_Extra:_

_And from that winter on, a stockpile of warm winter clothes for all types of servants had been created. From belly warmers for Amazons and dancers to thick coats and jackets that made even Queen Medb jealous, all sorts of items were available. There were cat and fox-ear styled hats for animal-like servants, purposefully ugly (but incredibly cozy) sweaters and pants to force immodest servants into should they misbehave, and even super-sized custom parkas for extra large Servants._

_Da Vinci began selling them and shared the profits with the new two man brand._


End file.
